Hacker 010
Have you ever heard of Hacker 101? No? It was a scary and dangerous hacker that could corrupt worlds. So far, I am the only one to encounter it but I found his brother... He was much worse compared to Hacker 101... If you haven't checked it out you can check it out here. https://minecraftcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Hacker_101 So I was playing on a normal world with my friends. We were collecting some resources and having some fun. We had found a desert with a village in it, so we decided to go in the village. We collected some crops from the villagers and also got a few items from the blacksmith. We were exploring for a few minutes and everything was normal. But out of nowhere, all of my friends suddenly got banned by a player named "010". I didn't know who he was and immediately thought that he was a hacker. We didn't see him join nor ban him. I also tried chatting with him but he didn't respond either. He had killed all my friends, I tried speaking in the chat but they didn't respond. So it was only me that was left. I tried to teleport to him but it said "No targets found," so I didn't know where he was. I was scared so I decided to hide on the church. It was about 10 minutes and he still hadn't found me yet. But when I looked out the window, I saw a player with the Steve skin with black empty eyes. I started to panic even more. Although he didn't see me. Suddenly, he said "I see you... If I were you, I'd start running..." I started panicking extremely hard. I had no choice but to quit. But suddenly, I heard a voice saying "Leave this world or DIE". Thats when I busted out the door and started running as fast as I could. I didn't look back at all. But all the sudden, my character stopped running even though I was still controlling my character. My character started to turn around without me touching the keyboard. When my character had turn around, that's when I faced the player... His empty eyes were staring at my soul... Then a bunch of flashing images appeared that were saying RUN, HIDE, HELP, CRY and DIE. and I also heard weird loud glitchy sounds. My computer was extremely heating up. It started getting many viruses and started shaking, I jumped off my chair into my bed. My game suddenly crashed by itself and also got deleted and my computer turned off. I slowly walked towards my computer. When I touched my computer, it was boiling hot. After the heat went off I tried turning my computer on but it didn't work. I had bought a new computer and had never played Minecraft ever again. And I also never saw my friends ever again. So please, if you ever encountered this hacker, leave as soon as possible before it's too late. Category:Entities Category:Ghost Category:Sightings Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Hackers